vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin (Damian Wayne)
Summary Damian Wayne is the biological son of Bruce Wayne (Batman) and Talia al Ghul. His existence was hidden from his father up to when he was about ten years old, during which time he was trained by the League of Assassins in a variety of disciplines to make him an extremely efficient killer. Damian was then sent to his father to disrupt his work as a vigilante (a task he completed with ease thanks to his blood relations and lack of social skills), but later grew to prefer his role as the son of Bruce Wayne and his time as Robin over his position as the al Ghul heir. He was then disowned and a bounty placed on his head, leading him to be the target of a constant manhunt which culminated with his death at the hands of The Heretic, his rapidly aged clone. Distraught and driven nearly to the point of insanity by the loss of another son, Batman became increasingly cold and violent, and later took drastic measures to revive his son, raiding Apokolips to retrieve his son's body and the energy source needed to resuscitate him. Given a new lease on life, Damian now tries his best to live up his father's and foster brothers' legacy, but it doesn't stop him from trying to prove himself the best Robin and doing things in his own way. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-A Name: Damian Wayne née al Ghul, Hadif al Ghul, Ibn' al Xu'ffasch, Robin Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 10 in his original appearance, 13 Post-Rebirth Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Likely Small Building level+ (Comparable to Katana. Regularly spars with Batman and Nightwing) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should not be vastly slower than Katana) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can easily toss grown men and can carry Nightwing or Batman while they're injured) Striking Strength: Likely Small Building Class+ Durability: Likely Small Building level+(Easily shrugged off being thrown hard enough to crack a wall, Easily blocked several kicks which break through the wall shortly afterward,Survived being beaten by numerous Dollatrons along with a point-blank explosionand was merely knocked unconscious) Stamina: High, can fight hordes of henchmen for hours and considers taking on a squad of elite ninja trained by his grandfather to be a "disappointment". Like his father, he possesses an iron will, refusing to back down even after being shot, having several bones broken, having his back snapped, only succumbing after he was impaled through the heart. Range: Human melee range normally, Extended melee range with melee weaponry, Several dozen meters with grenades and Batarangs Standard Equipment: Body Armor, Batarangs, Smoke Bombs, Stun Grenades, Gas Bombs, Grappling Hooks, Wireless Trackers, First-Aid Kits, Collapsible Metal Staff, a Katana (though this has become less prevalent in more recent versions of the character), his pet gargoyle, Goliath, which he can call with a whistle, A universal translator he pilfered from the Justice League that even allows him to actively converse with others from entirely different realities. Intelligence: Trained from infancy by his mother, Talia al Ghul, Damian is an expert hand-to-hand combatant able to keep up with all but the best martial artists in close combat and can wipe out scores of henchmen and even elite ninja with ease. He also regularly spars with Nightwing and Batman. He has also used staves, swords, spears, knives, and other armaments, even managing to hold off Deathstroke long enough to send money to the latter's account. Also, having been raised by the League of Assassins, he is adept in stealth maneuvers, detective work, vehicle operation, and other skills. He is also empathetic towards animals, owning several pets, including a cowardly but physically strong and flight-capable gargoyle named Goliath. However, having been spoiled and raised with limited social interaction, he is often arrogant to the point of being reckless, with his lack of a father figure in his earlier years making him desperate to seek acknowledgment and recognition from him. Thus he sometimes makes poor decisions when he gains the upper hand. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, Reluctant to kill due to his father's teachings, impulsive, reckless, and overconfident at times, poor social skills make him a poor team player outside of his own family. Feats: Intelligence * [https://imgur.com/a/umCMj Easily bypassed the voice locks on the Batcave by imitating Tim Drake's voice in Batman Vol. 1 #657.] * Figures out Calculator is a robot * Has a master’s knowledge of toxins * Fights through an illusion * Designs opaque optic filters * Defuses a nuclear bomb * Easily identifies Batman * [http://imgur.com/HNoR4r6 Effectively had a doctorate in geology at seven years old in Super Sons #1.] * [http://imgur.com/E3ENaOq Learned to drive at five years old in Super Sons #1.] * [https://imgur.com/a/PiVUs In Super sons #10. he claims to have learned seven languages and written five doctoral theses by the time his baby teeth finished growing in.] Strength * Easily takes out a Man-Bat * Slows his descent with two swords * Slices through a dummy which appears to be made of stone and metal * Renders someone brain dead with his blows while holding back * Beheaded an Amazo android that had copied [[Superboy (Rebirth)|Superboy's] powers in Super Sons #3] Speed and Agility * Blitzes animal people with enhanced speed * Catches an arrow mid-flight and shoots someone with an arrow before they can fire * Blitzes someone before they shoot Durability and Endurance * Survives a jetpack crash and explosion * Tanks another explosion without much injury Skill * Damian and Ravager take out 88 zombified teens with ease * Easily takes out several metal Calculator androids * Able to escape binds that the Titans couldn’t and hits Calculator’s computer * Defeats Talia Al Ghul at the age of ten * Knows a move that can put someone into a coma with a single blow. The same move can also be used to kill. * Takes out the feeling in someone’s arms with his projectiles * Easily gets out of his bindings * Can fight blind * [https://imgur.com/a/AUqgV Claims that he's a better archer than Green Arrow in Green Arrow #32] Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bat Family Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Staff Users Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Detectives Category:Assassins Category:Rich Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Vigilantes Category:Boomerang Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Grappling Users